I almost do !
by bell black 12
Summary: Songfic Girl/Girl also der Song ist von Taylor Swift I almost do und ja das Paar Pansy und Hermine. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.


Ein neuer Oneshot wieder ein Songfic, und Femmslash tja diesmal allerding im Gryffindor Slytherin Style =) Ja der Song gehört Taylor Swift und Harry Potter gehört klar auch nicht mir :)

I bet this time of night you're still up

I bet you're tired from a long hard week

I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window

Looking out at the city

And I bet sometimes you wonder about me

Hermine war es leid um diese Zeit nicht schlafen zu können, nicht ihre Ruhe finden zu können und zu vermuten, was die Person die sie über alles liebt tut, anstatt bei ihr zu sein.

And I just want to tell you

It takes everything in me not to call you

And I wish I could run to you

And I hope you know every time I don't

I almost do

I almost do

Hermine saß wieder vor ihrem Schreibtisch in der Einen Hand eine Feder und in der anderen das Telefon, sie wollte Pansy anrufen oder ihr wenigstens schreiben was sie fühlte aber sie traute sich nicht, Pansy und sie hatten eine Chance und es hatte nicht funktioniert noch einmal wollte Hermine nicht versagen, nicht wieder den Schmerz spüren.

I bet you think I either moved on or hate you

Cuz each time you reach out there's no reply

I bet it never ever occurred to you that I can't say hello to you

And risk another goodbye

Pansy hatte nach der Trennung versucht Zivil zu bleiben, sie grüßte Hermine immer wenn sie sich im Aufzug im Ministerium trafen, oder in der Winkelgasse, aber Hermine fehlte die Kraft sich immer wieder und wieder von ihrer großen Liebe zu verabschieden und sie wusste das die schwarzhaarige ehemalige Slytherin, das falsche vermuten würde, das sie weitermachen würde, ohne einen Gedanken an sie zu schwenden und ihr deshalb noch nicht mal, eine Begrüßung zukommen lassen würde. Doch dies war nicht so.

And I just want to tell you

It takes everything in me not to call you

And I wish I could run to you

And I hope you know that every time I don't

I almost do

I almost do

Hermine liebte Pansy mit ihrem ganzen Herzen und wenn sie schlaf fand, war das einzige woran sie denken konnte die Zukunft die sie sich ausgemalt hatte mit Pansy, das schöne Cottage, das sie kaufen wollten, der Urlaub in Venedig und Hermines Plan, den Offiziellen Anfang ihres gemeinsamen Lebens mit Pansy, dort zu besiegeln indem sie der schwarzhaarigen einen Heiratsantrag macht. Und bei diesen Gedanken fing Hermine an etwas auf dem Pergament vor ihr zu schreiben um es vielleicht abzusenden.

Oh we made quite a mess babe

It's probably better off this way

And I confess babe

In my dreams you're touching my face

And asking me if I want to try again with you

And I almost do

Der Gedanke warum diese ganze Verwirrung aufkam, die eine Beziehung zerstören konnte, die kurz vor ihrer Krönung stand entlockte Hermine ein sarkastisches Lachen. Wegen Ronald und Lavender, Hermine musste ihren langjährigen Freund natürlich verteidigen, obwohl sie erfahren hatte das dieser seine Freundin betrogen hatte und Pansy hatte, dies in den falschen Hals bekommen und Hermine unterstellt fremdzugehen und Ron nur zu verteidigen, weil sie auf Ginny stehen würde und Hermine wütend wie sie war, sagte natürlich im Eifer des Gefechts das Ginny, sie immerhin, in ihrer Jugendzeit nie als Schlammblut beleidigt hatte, und danach ging Pansy ohne eine weiteres Wort zu sagen und Hermine, blieb alleine in der Gemeinsamen Wohnungen und bereute und wollte wieder mit Pansy zusammen im Bett liegen und gehalten werden.

And I just want to tell you

It takes everything in me not to call you

And I wish I could run to you

And I hope you know that every time I don't

I almost do

I almost do

I bet this time of night you're still up

I bet you're tired from a long hard week

I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city

And I hope sometimes you wonder about me

Drei Monate war die nun her, drei Monate voller Leid und Hermine konnte nicht mehr, sie wusste wo Pansy war, dafür benötigte es nur einige kleine Zauber und Drohungen und Draco, verriet es ihr schneller als sie Hogwarts sagen konnte.

Und Hermine war sich bewusst das es an der Zeit war einen Schritt zu machen den zweiten Pansy hatte versucht den Kontakt zu halten, aber sie hatte es nicht gekonnt, sie war zu feige.

Sie Apparierte in das Cottage indem sie mittlerweile eigentlich leben sollte mit Pansy als ihrer Verlobten und sah das im Wohnzimmer noch Licht brannte. Hermine fing unwillkürlich an zu grinsen und ging ans Fenster, sie sah Pansy die aus dem Fenster schaute und Pansy sah sie und machte das Fenster auf „Was willst" Pansy konnte die Worte noch nicht mal fertig sagen weil Hermine sie schon küsste, sanft und zärtlich nur um sich nach einigen Sekunden zu lösen und zu sagen „Dich".


End file.
